New School
by mariadlr
Summary: When Lily Evans moves schools, she became friends with the Marauders. But knowing the Marauders, trouble will inevitably meet them.
1. Inevitable move

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J K Rowling. So, yeah, not me.**

**A/N: Hey! So, it's a little different so please keep an open mind!**

Chapter 1: Inevitable move

Beauxbatons Academy is my home, has been for five years now. My name is Lily Evans. At first, when I figured out I was a witch, I was so excited. I went to a _magic_ school, I guess you can say. I loved it there. I was the best in my year- prefect, trend-setter, and, I don't know why, but the girls were always jealous of me. I guess it was because I had auburn hair, while every one had either brown or blonde (in different shades, of course). I have emerald green eyes, which is the only thing I like about me.

Anyway, I got a letter from my headmistress that said:

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_ As you really are the brightest witch in our school, it is my sad duty to inform you that you will be moving to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster of that school looks forward in meeting you._

_ Please expect a letter from someone soon to inform you about everything. Beauxbatons will truly miss your presence and your talent. _

_Yours truly, _

_Olympe Maxime._

I was extremely shocked. How am I supposed to say goodbye to everyone there? Plus, I don't even know any one at Hogwarts. But still, I've read a lot about Hogwarts- there are four houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin) and, apparently, it's the safest place in the wizard world. I guess, I should see this as a great honor but, it'll be like leaving my home, my best friends, and my teachers. Oh well!

~&~

1st September

Here I am standing at Platform 9 ¾ looking at families saying goodbye. It's disorienting, seriously! At Beauxbatons, it' more classy- the families go to the school and we have a farewell dinner. WOW! There are guys here. Hmm, this could be fun.

I hopped on the train with a smile on my face, trying to find an empty compartment to leave my luggage in. Finally, I found one at the end of the train and I lifted my luggage up to place on the shelf and sat down with a sigh. This year is going to be strange. I looked out the window in time to see the parents waving good bye. Weird. But, that's when the compartment opens and four guys come in looking shocked. For some reason this really irritated me.

"Isn't it considered _rude _to stare here?" I snapped.

"Sorry, it's just…this is kind of our…err, hi!" A boy with messy, black hair and round glasses said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just go," so, I stood up and made it to the door, until a boy with black locks and grey eyes grabbed my wrist.

"No, its ok…err, you can stay. Oh, and hi, I'm Sirius Black" he grinned at me and stuck out a hand.

"Lily Evans" I shook his hand, and, if possible, his grin got wider.

"Hey, Lily, I'm Remus Lupin" A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes introduced himself.

"James Potter" The boy with the messy hair told me.

"Peter Pettigrew" A small boy with blonde hair said shyly. I was surprised to see him. The other three boys were gorgeous, in their own way, and, well, Peter Pettigrew didn't look anything like the others. He was small and a bit mousy, if you know what I mean.

I shook hands with all the rest and sat where I was. Remus, Peter and James sat in front of me, while Sirius on my right, grinning. All four were looking at me expectantly.

"Umm, what" I asked, getting a tiny bit irritated.

"Where are you from" Remus asked.

"Oh, well I'm from Beauxbatons Academy. I had to move to this school, so I'm kind of new." They were still staring. "Stop staring at me." I sighed, exasperatedly.

"Sorry, why'd you have to move?" It was Sirius' turn to ask. _What is this, an interrogation?_ I thought to myself.

"Well…" To be honest, I didn't know myself. It was a question that bugged me since Headmistress' letter. "…I'm not really sure. Why?" Now it was my turn to ask.

"Nothing, it's just, you're the first girl that's ever come to this school half way through the entire school career, I guess." James had this cheesy smirk on, while the others just chuckled slightly. "Anyway, welcome to Hogwarts. Anything you need, just call for the Marauders-"

I chuckled and they all looked at me. "Sorry, who are the Marauders?"

"That's us!" Peter squealed excitedly.

"Well, anyway, Hogwarts is the best. There are four houses…"

And the ride went on like that. They told everything I needed to know, their pranks, which people I needed to avoid and stuff about the teachers.

~&~

When the train ride stopped, I followed the _Marauders_ to a horseless carriage.

"Thestrals?" I was a bit skeptic.

"Yeah, do you see them?" Remus really was a curios fellow, but I think it's just his eagerness to learn. He reminded me of one of my best friends, Alexia.

"No," I replied. The ride was quiet and, smooth, but not awkward.

When we got to the Entrance Hall a stern looking witch was waiting. When she saw me, she moved towards us and asked, "Miss Evans?"

"Yes, ma`am."

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Follow me." She led me up a couple of stairs and into a cozy room, which I guessed was her office. It wasn't decorated overly, but it was just right. The fire was warm and comforting in the strange castle.

"Hopefully, the train ride was nice?"

"It was interesting. I made friends with the Marauders?" For some reason my statement turned into a question at the end. Was I asking for her approval? Professor McGonagall reminded me of my favorite teacher back in Beauxbatons.

"Ah. The boys" She shook her head, with a slight smile on her face. "Anyway, Professor Dumbledore told me that you are going to be in Gryffindor?"

"Oh yeah, I tried on a hat when we met. It said I was meant to be in…" I cleared my throat and figured that McGonagall really didn't need to know.

"Ravenclaw? Yes, I know. So, you will be in my House and I expect you'll follow the rules. That's all. I can escort you back to the Hall."

Our walk to the Hall was interesting. I couldn't help but ask questions, and McGonagall was an interesting teacher. She answered them stiffly; it was like it never happens to her. This is a weird school.

When we got to the doors, McGonagall opened them for me and I entered. Everyone turned to see me and it was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. McGonagall pointed out the Gryffindor table, and I saw the Marauders smiling at me, I just couldn't help smiling back. I sat in between James and Sirius, and everyone started whispering. I looked at the table at the front and the Headmaster (and every teacher) was looking at me. He raised his goblet and turned to McGonagall.

"Let me guess, your school is into gossip?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah"

"Pretty much"

"Of course, it is"

"A little bit"

"Great," I was surprised I could still use sarcasm in my position.

~&~

When the dinner ended, we went back to a tower and stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady. Apparently this was the Gryffindor Tower. We entered and, once again, everything went quiet.

"Sorry, Lils, this is where we part. Boys and girls have different dorms and your dorm is to the left. Just call is if you need anything, `kay?" Sirius said and with a good bye I went up the girls' stairs.

On the way, a girl with brown long hair and dark brown eyes led me to her dorm. My stuff was already at a bed next to hers.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"Lily" I smiled at her. She reminded me of Steph, my best friend,

"So, tell me about yourself"

**A/N: Review please! Please keep an open mind. Any suggestion, criticism, etc, doesn't necessarily have to be a compliment or whatever… **


	2. Wanted

**A/N: hi! Thanks for the reviews, it really made my day. My updates may take a while because school just started. **

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling's work is not mine.**

Chapter 2: Wanted

~&~

_[Written in 3__rd__ Person]_

The morning after started off with a little bump:

Lily walked down to the Great Hall early in the morning. The girls in her dorm were still fast asleep. In fact, it seems that Lily was the only one awake, besides a few teachers, wandering around the corridors of the castle.

She was looking at a map, that Dumbledore gave her. It showed her ways to get around. Out of no where she bumped into a burly 5th year Slytherin. She didn't know who he was, but for some reason, she felt scared.

"Sorry…" Lily started to apologize but was pushed back to the wall. His hands on her shoulders, his face inches away.

"You will be" he replied in a threatening voice, and his mouth crushed hers.

She was resisting and tried to push him away. When his mouth left hers, she struggled to move away from his grasp, but he wasn't having that, so she screamed, "HELP!"

The Slytherin was tackled away from her. She looked to see who her hero was. It was Remus and he had his wand out pointed at the boy.

"Petrificus Totalus" and the boy froze.

"Are you ok, Lily?" Remus voice covered in concern, a frown between his eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, breathless.

"Come on, let's go to the Hall."

~&~

When Remus and Lily walked through the doors of the Hall, once again, all eyes turned. They went to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat with the rest of the Marauders.

"Morning, Lils" they all greeted her.

"What's wrong?" She wondered what happened to their cheerfulness last night.

"We have classes today," Remus told her, rolling his eyes at his three best friends, and Remus and Lily both chuckled at their spirits.

"LILY!" She turned to see who it was and saw her best friend, Steph running towards her.

"Steph! What are you doing here?" Lily wasn't the only one confused about the new presence of a strawberry blonde girl with grey skinny jeans tucked in a black leather knee-high boots and a flower top. "Damn, I forgot you had my boots!" The two girls both laughed.

"Wait, Stephanie Hart?" James scrutinized Lily's best friend.

"James Potter?" Steph replied. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long."

James stood to give Lily's new friend a hug. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Sirius!" Steph squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Steph, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," pointing to the two boys.

Remus stuck his hand out for her to shake, and Peter smiled at her.

"Wait, Steph." Lily said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" The Marauders and Lily, turned to her.

"Umm, well… when I got to, err, school and didn't…see you…I went to Madam Maxime and she said you moved to Hogwarts. So, I told my parents and they let me come as well. I mean, you didn't honestly think I'd let you move, right?" She said in one breath, but Lily was unconvinced.

"Mm-hmm…" Lily looked at her skeptically.

~&~

During their first lesson of the day- transfiguration with the 5th year Ravenclaws- Lily and Steph sat with the Marauders. Lily was sitting next to Remus, Remus next to Sirius, then Steph and James. Steph turned to James and said, "you know about Lily, right?" To that, James nodded.

"Yeah, my parents are in the Order, and Dumbledore told me and the guys. How do you know?"

"Dumbledore and Maxime told me. I can't believe it!" She nearly yelled, but because it was a practical lesson, no one turned to her, except Sirius.

"Can't believe what?" Sirius asked.

"About lily," Steph whispered.

"What about her?"

"Padfoot, remember? That thing they told us during break?" James said.

"Huh?"

Steph was getting irritated so she raised her hand and Professor McGonagall came to the three, "yes?"

"Professor, I'm feeling sick," Steph explained in a very convincing voice.

"Oh alright… Mr. Black, please escort her to the hospital wing."

"Sure, thing." Sirius replied, confused.

"Mr. Potter, you can take her books with you."

"Alright"

When the three left, Lily turned to Remus and asked, "What's happening?" But, Remus didn't know, so he shrugged.

~&~

"Steph, you okay?" Sirius asked, concern covering his voice.

"Yeah, c`mon." She dragged the two boys outside to the courtyard, and reached a beech tree next to the lake. They sat down next to each other and Steph turned to them.

"Sirius, did the Order tell you about Lily?"

"I think so…something about Voldemort wanting to recruit her?"

"There's more to that. You know how you're cousin Narcissa moved to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes…" he sighed with regret. Sirius never liked his family due to their pureblood-mania.

"Anyway, Narcissa found out that Lily was the best in the school, and since she had no friends, she decided to fight her. But when she first attempted to, Lily's back was turned but everyone saw what she was going to do. Lily was every one's friend- she had great connections, she was the most gorgeous in our school. Even though we all envied her, it was impossible to not like her and her charm. Anyway, everyone stopped Narcissa from harming lily, and school continued normally. One day, when we were visiting the village near our school, Lucius Malfoy," the boys growled," I'm guessing you know him, attacked Lily. Some how she made it back, unscratched and Madam Maxime dealt with the rest. Dumbledore heard that Voldemort wants her, not for revenge, but because she's beautiful and powerful, with her connections and her magic."

"Wow!" Sirius looked apprehensive. "Prongs, man, if you don't ask her out I will."

"Woah, wait. James, you like Lily?" Steph giggled.

~&~

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. School is killing me.**


End file.
